Hat Pop
Hat Pop (Ninja 兔子与粉红色的耳朵) is an Emporer Penguin living on Club Penguin Island. So far, it is thought that she has a relative, but she is definately well known for her signature pink bunny ears, and for being an all around good sport. Background Hat Pop was raised on an uncharted island, where Sensei had originally lived. She loved bunnies and ninjas when she was young, and since her parents were thought to be ninjas, she inherited the power to be a ninja instead of earning it. It was also believed that the bunny ears were a national symbol where she lived. When she was finally old enough, she decided to set out for Club Penguin Island, full of excitement. But, her boat suddenly sank and she ended up having to sail back with Rockhopper. After discovering Club Penguin, she found a peaceful igloo in South Pole City, but sometimes travels around to visit friends. It was once noticed in a old photograph that Hat Pop may have a possible relative. The relative in the photograph has been proven to be Hat Pop's twin. Normal Appearance Hat Pop's color is always Yellow, and she is always seen in her trademark pink or green bunny ears, and usually in her purple sweatjacket. Friends *Snowman 1001 *Tails6000 *Triskelle *Explorer *Barkjon *Ninjinian *Speeddasher *Frenley *Professor Shroomsky *Melvin Turtleheimer *Eve Lendfell *Flystar55555 *Icecuber2d2 *CatZip888 *Taraton *Mister Fisk (Possibly a Gorrila-Cat or mutated puffle) Jobs *She works as a server in both the Pizza Parlor and Coffee Shop, and even fell asleep on the job once or twice. *Is the superhero known as Super Bunny. *The leader of a group on Club Penguin called The Bunnies Of Club Penguin. *She plays in the band Awesomesauce. *She is the second-in-command webmaster on the "other dimension". Quotes *"Aw, Snickerdoodles!" *"Hello!" *"Hat Pop looks strange without bunny ears." -TurtleShroom *"Lol-io!" -Sharkbate Hat Pop: Hello, Lemon. Lemon: Hi, master Hat. Hat Pop (confused): Wait...you can talk? Lemon (smirks): Yeah..of course I can, you birdbrain! Hat Pop (slightly annoyed): BIRDBRAIN?!?! Well, yes, I am a bird, but I am very intelligent! (smiles proudly) Lemon (while backing away): Uhhhh...oooooookkkkkkaaaaaayyyyy? ---- Hat Pop: Hello. Lemon: Hi, master Hat. (Grins mischeviously) Hat Pop (slightly frightened): L-L-Lemon...w-w-why are you s-s-starting at m-m-me like t-t-that?! Lemon (smirks): Do you know what my full name is? Hat Pop: Sure I do..you're the first Lemon. Lemon (grinning '''more' evilly''): No... Hat Pop: Uh oh... I have a bad feeling about this. Lemon (shows piece of paper): Check it out! Hat Pop: W-W-Wait a minute...THERE WERE 135 OTHER LEMONS?! T-T-THAT MEANS OTHER HAT POPS HAD TO P-P-PUT UP WITH-AAAAAAAH! (runs away screaming) Lemon (turning to audience): Woah...I was so not expecting that. ---- Trivia *Her best friends list is extremely long and infinite. *Refuses to ever take off her bunny ears, even if you beg. *Has a mischievious yellow puffle named Lemon, who likes to dig holes and be a prankster. *It actually scares many a soul when Hat Pop takes the rabbit ears off. Some folks think they are permanent. Over time, she's actually began given a warning before truly removing the headgear. Though against CP doctrine, Hat Pop wears other hats and such on top of the rabbit ears to avoid scaring others. *Hat Pop has a new nickname known as "HP". What it stands for; it's pretty obvious. *Kur Rising stole her bunny ears once. HP then proceeded to chase him all over CP Island. *Snowman 1001 and Hat Pop enjoy playing Dance Contest; in what they call a "Dance Contest Showdown". Normally, Hat Pop is the one that wins, although Snowman is known to win at the last minute. Hobbies *Editing CPW and CPFW *Dancing like a nut at the Night Club *Playing Ninja Jitsu *Drawing See also * Lemon * Hat Pop's Sysop Party * Snowman 1001 * Icer Category:Ninjas Category:Penguins Category:Characters